


Golf Balls

by FuriousQueenMarmaroth



Series: Wholesome Azrael Love [3]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousQueenMarmaroth/pseuds/FuriousQueenMarmaroth
Summary: Azrael talks in his sleep.





	Golf Balls

Heaven was so peaceful and scenic, despite it being home to a warrior race. The compliments of whites, golds, and greens in the gardens alone were enough to strike anyone dumb in awe.

But all of that paled in comparison to one angel in particular. He was beautiful in and of himself to be sure, effortlessly elegant and graceful as he was. Yes, very handsome indeed, but he was by far the cutest when he slept. His normally defined face smooshed against a pillow, mouth agape and huffing out pre-snore puffs.

Azrael tucked one wing over you even as he wrapped you in his arms and pulled you as close as physically possible to his chest. You had to kick the blankets off of yourself before the extra heat baked you like a potato in tin foil.

He gave the softest, safest hugs, even when he wasn’t awake.

“Did you know,” he muttered, obviously still very much asleep, “there are 336 dimples in a regulation golf ball.”

This didn't phase you, it wasn't the first time something like this happened. "Are you sure?" You asked.

"I’ll count again just in case.” He snuggled you once more before starting his long task, “1...2...3...4...”

You sighed into what little silky chest hair he possessed, drifting off to the sounds of the angel steadily sighing his way back up to 336.


End file.
